


Как яблоня, растущая в лесу

by HaruIchigo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Если кто скажет вам, что это Дарби Сабини уговорил Алфи Соломонса порвать любовь с цыганами, – смейтесь над этим человеком, – он ничего не знает о том, как ведутся дела, и он ничего не знает о любви".





	Как яблоня, растущая в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Осторожно - спойлеры к первым трём сезонам!
> 
> 2)Мне давно хотелось поработать "под Бабеля", и наконец-то появился повод!

В Кэмдэне гнали ром. Пахучие бочки лежали в подвалах пекарни как трефные свиноматки, разбухшие от молока. Серьёзные молодые люди сновали между ними, потому что Соломонсы не брали в пекарню несерьёзных молодых людей.  
В Кэмдэне гнали ром. Моше Соломонс ходил по конторе, заложив за пояс большие пальцы и думал, что он король, но видит Бог, что его молодой сын Алфи думал по-другому. Видит Бог, что его сын думал противоположное. И он пришёл в контору к своему отцу и сказал так:  
– Папаша, Лондон уважает вас, я уважаю вас, но я уважал бы вас больше, если б вы отсели со своего важного места взад и не мешали мне делать бизнес.  
Моше Соломонс посмотрел на своего сына, потом посмотрел на пистолет в ящике стола, решая, кто ему роднее.  
– Ты делаешь мне больше проблем, чем бизнеса, мальчик, – сказал он. – Выйди.  
И Алфи вышел. Но он не вышел насовсем.

Если кто скажет вам, что война ушибла Алфи Соломонсу голову и сделала его таким, какой он сейчас, закройте уши – этот человек не видел, как Алфи стоял на дворе пекарни, и глядел на поверженную громаду своего отца.  
Он не видел, как Алфи стоял на дворе, и священная кровь Моше Соломонса капала с его кастета прямо в чёрную, перемешанную с углём грязь. Приказчики отводили глаза, а Ривка Соломонова голосила по мужу как по покойнику. Все ждали, что скажет Алфи.  
И Алфи сказал:  
– Ша, мамаша. Вы не в Бердичеве. Так?  
После этого Ривка Соломонова встала, отряхнула юбки и ушла в дом. Она умолкла, как ей было сказано, и молчала так, словно набрала полный рот земли, политой кровью Моше Соломонса.

Когда еврейских мальчиков забирали на войну, и плоть её плоти забрали с ними, она смотрела с крыльца, поджав губы, и она удержала все свои слова.

Если кто скажет вам, что Алфи Соломонс плохой сын – плюньте тому в глаза – он не видел, как Алфи вернулся из Франции.  
Он не принёс оттуда ничего кроме разбитой своей спины, с которой рубаха свисала мешком, и деревянной трости. Он не принёс оттуда ничего кроме шрама на лице. Он не забрал оттуда ничего кроме горя, и гляделся в свои молодые годы мрачным, скрипучим стариком. Может быть, война правда ушибла ему голову, но кто смог бы рассказать об этом! Войны таковы, что больше некому рассказать об этом.

Алфи пришёл к своему дому, и Ривка ждала его на крыльце, будто никуда не уходила.  
– Ты вернулся, подлый сын, – сказала она, и за пять лет это были первые слова, что вышли из её рта и вошли в уши Алфи.  
– Мамаша, – ответил Алфи. – Теперь вы будете спать спокойно, мамаша. Я вернулся, чтобы сделать вам правильно. Я вернулся, чтоб сделать вам столько денег, сколько нету даже у короля. Скажите мне слово, и я наряжу вас в бархат, а мужу вашему вставлю полный рот золотых зубов, таких, что он станет в Лондоне заместо солнца. Заместо солнца, так? Вас будут катать по городу на личном авто и называть “мадам Соломонс”, так? Скажите мне слово и у вас будут жемчуга и абонемент в оперу, мамаша, но больше всего – у вас будет счастливый сын.  
И Ривка Соломонова задумалась. Она заглянула в комнаты и увидела Моше Соломонса, старого старика у холодного камина. Она обернулась и увидела Алфи Соломонса, молодого мужчину с чужой смертью в глазах. А потом сошла с крыльца и сказала слово.

Историю о том, как Алфи Соломонс зарезал козлёнка в ночь Песах, рассказывают в Кэмдене часовщики и настройщики. Её рассказывают мебельщики и ювелиры. Её рассказывают мальчишки и старики и рыночные торговки, и каждый говорит: Алфи Соломонс зарезал козлёнка в ночь Песах, но сделал это без уважения к богу, потому что душа Алфи Соломонса мёртвая как камень, и ничего не может вырасти на ней.  
Они говорят: Алфи сделал это чтоб показать цыганам, будто он сам бог в Кэмдене.  
Они много чего говорят, они шлёпают губами и болтают языками, но их слова не попадают в уши умному человеку. Умный человек знает, что нельзя стать ни богом ни камнем, даже если ты по двадцать раз в день умирал среди голых камней в стране, оставленной богом.  
Алфи Соломонс зарезал козлёнка перед цыганами, потому что сердце сказало ему.  
А было это так.

В пасмурный день в контору пришёл цыган, но это был не простой цыган. Он шёл, и земля несла его. Он шел, и золотая цепочка колыхалась у его жилетного кармана, и его дорогой чёрный костюм был с искрой, и его белая рубашка светилась в полутьме.  
Он был из чужих, но он был королём и носил корону на своей высоко поднятой голове. Эта корона блестела сталью из-под швов его кепки – бритвенное лезвие, которым не брили бороды, но пускали кровь.  
Цыгана звали Томми Шелби.  
Он смотрел как мужчина, который хочет убивать и быть убитым.  
Он смотрел как женщина с голубиными глазами, которая хочет любви.  
Он говорил, и его губы был губами мужчины, который пришёл воевать словами, а не пистолетом, потому что рыбы в лондонских реках и так разжирели от трупного мяса.  
Он говорил, и его губы были как алая лента.  
Он был фараон египетский, он был сфинкс с телом льва и головой прекрасной, жестокой женщины.  
И Алфи Соломонс выслушал все слова, которые он имел сказать. Алфи Соломонс отложил револьвер, потому что Томми Шелби был королём, а короли должны держаться друг друга.  
Он отложил револьвер и открыл цыганам ворота в Лондон, и ввёл их в дом пира.

Если кто скажет вам, что Алфи Соломонс бессовестный жид, и душа его мёртвая, будто камень – отвернитесь от него – этот человек не видел, как Алфи Соломонс встал и вышел из своей конторы, и пошёл по городу, по улицам и площадям. Как до темноты он ходил страшной тенью, пока не пришёл в дом своей матери.  
– Ты стукнул своей тростью и убрал море, чтобы египтяне пришли в нашу землю по сухому, – сказала мадам Соломонова, разливая чай из фарфорового чайничка. – Ты сделаешь Сабини больно, но Соломонсам ты сделаешь огорчение.  
И Алфи поднял взгляд от льняной скатерти, и глаза у него были белые, как та скатерть.  
– Мамаша, – сказал он. – Я знаю конец этой комедии. Я вижу, что цыган Томми приползёт ко мне на коленях и будет целовать мои перстни, я вижу так. Пусть он обернётся, и мы посмотрим на него, но я и сейчас вижу так.  
Мадам Соломонc была мудрая женщина. Она знала своего сына как только мать может знать собственное дитя. Она видела больше штормов и гроз, чем капитаны, бросавшие якорь в Бристольском порту. Алфи стоял перед ней как стоял перед ней её родной дом после погрома: он дышал смертью и жестокостью, и жаркое, грешное пламя занялось в нём, поднимаясь всё выше.  
– Что тебе смотреть на него, будто он хоровод Манаимский? Мой непутёвый сын. Тебе привалило такое счастье, что не дай Бог никому такого счастья. У тебя в душе бродит молодое вино, и зацветают яблони, но послушай свою старую мать. У цыгана голубые глаза - шейн ви голд! - но у него чёрное сердце. Цыган имеет тихие, вежливые слова, но он имеет лезвие в своей модной кэпке. У твоего цыгана острые белые зубы – ты протянешь ему перстни, и он вопьётся в руку.

Алфи Соломонс не ответил ничего. Он ушёл из дома своей матери в ночь, и далеко по улицам разносился звон его трости, бьющейся железом о стёртые камни.  
Если кто скажет вам, что это Дарби Сабини уговорил Алфи Соломонса порвать любовь с цыганами, – смейтесь над этим человеком, – он ничего не знает о том, как ведутся дела, и он ничего не знает о любви.  
Цыган Томми был чужой – и он был свой, Алфи Соломнс чуял его нутром, как волк чует в лесу другого волка. В своей пекарне он чуял чужой запах контрабандных папирос и ружейной смазки, и пекари, ходившие между бочками, были не его пекари. В угрюмых своих снах он видел как становится на колени и целует золотой перстень на мизинце Томми Шелби, и чувствовал, как ладонь цыгана теплеет под кончиками его пальцев.

Кто видел, тот знает, как в день Песах серьёзные молодые люди привели Алфи Соломонсу белого как снег козлёнка, ещё пахнущего тепло и добро материнским молоком. И было имя, которое Алфи Соломонс долго держал за зубами, и было оно так горько и сладко, что разъело, наконец, его рот. Тогда он отдал это имя корбан песах.  
Кто видел, тот знает, как Алфи Соломонс наклонился потом к уху козлёнка, белого как снег, и шептал ему то, чего не должен слышать никто, если всё ещё хочет волочить своё тело по грешной нашей земле.

Историю о том, как Алфи Соломонс зарезал козлёнка в ночь Песах, рассказывает весь Кэмден, и весь Кэмден знает, что было потом.  
И весь Лондон знает, что Томми Шелби пришёл в контору к Алфи Соломонсу и стал говорить за своего несвободного брата. Томми Шелби стал говорить, но он не стал опускаться на колени и целовать тяжёлые, тусклые перстни. Он знал лучше, этот цыган Томми, и это у него было кольцо, которое Алфи таки пришлось поцеловать – чека от гранаты.  
Он вышел через ту же дверь, через которую вошёл, этот цыган Томми. И он вышел так же, как вошёл – королём.

Алфи Соломонс не пошёл за ним. Он взял свою трость, он взял её крепко, обеими руками, и стал громить свою контору так, что затихла даже вода, плескавшаяся у бетонных бортов его пекарни. Потом Алфи взял трость в одну руку, а в другую взял Олли Нойминца, и начал выбивать из него кровь и зубы как выбивают пыль из ковра. А в это время молодая Табл Нойминц бежала по улице, на ходу засовывая обратно в платье свою пухлую, сочащуюся молоком грудь. И она добежала до дома Ривки Соломоновой, и закричала:  
– Мадам Соломонс! Мадам Соломонс! Давид сказал, ваш Алфи лупцует нашего Олли! Да что же это делается, мадам Соломонс, что родная кровь идёт на родную кровь!

Ривка Соломонова была мудрая женщина. Она накинула свою чёрную кружевную шаль, она надела свою шляпку и отправилась в пекарню. Она пришла в пекарню и увидела Алфи, который сидел посреди погрома уставший как ломовик.  
Мадам Соломонс сказала:  
– Давид Нойминц сказал Табл Нойминц, что ты убиваешь Олли, Табл Нойминц сказала мне, а я скажу это Богу, я скажу Богу сколько натерпелась от тебя, и пусть тебя молнией зашибёт на месте, цудрейтер!  
И Алфи нахмурил светлые свои брови, будто только увидел разруху, которую причинил сам. И он ответил:  
– Вам легко быть доброй, мамаша, так? Вам легко быть доброй, потому что не к вам приходят цыгане и не вам они подкладывают гранату, а потом не подкладывают гранату, так? Вам легко быть праведницей мамаша, пусть Бог поцелует вас в темечко. Я не убил этого невнимательного поца до смерти, так? Я оставил ему столько жизни, сколько нужно человеку. Помяните меня в ваших молитвах.  
Ривка Соломонова была мудрая женщина. Она посмотрела вокруг, она посмотрела в глаза безумного своего сына и поняла, что он счастлив.  
Если кто скажет вам, что Олли Нойминца спасло чудо – закройте свои уши. Олли Нойминца спасла любовь.

Историю о том, как цыган Томми Шелби продал полиции всю свою семью, знает весь Лондон, но Лондон не знает, что было потом. Лондон не знает, что было, когда цыган Томми вызвал Алфи Соломонса телеграммой в свою гойскую глушь, и Алфи приехал, и прошёл, тяжело опираясь на трость, через тёмные, выстывшие комнаты.  
Томми Шелби, фараон египетский, построил себе гробницу и сидел, замурованный в ней как живой труп.  
– Мне теперь не с кем выпить, Алфи, – сказал он. – Может ты составишь мне компанию?  
И Алфи ответил. И он говорил грубо, и он говорил весело, и он говорил зло:  
– Зима прошла, дождь перестал, Томми, какого хуя ты тут расселся? Давай-ка, встань с дивана, Томми, выйди на улицу, полюбуйся на цветочки, послушай, блядь, птичек. Там горлица поёт, так? Ты хоть раз слышал, как горлица поёт, городской ты мальчик? Горлица, птица такая, ага? Вышли бы в город или в поле, посмотрели, что за хуйня там распустилась…  
И он говорил грубо, и он говорил весело, и он говорил зло, но Томми Шелби только улыбнулся.  
– Все приличные костюмы в чистке, и туфли начищены, зачем мне их пачкать? Пей со мной, Алфи.  
И Алфи Соломонс сел рядом с ним и пил его ром, хотя доктор запретил ему, и плёл перед цыганом истории без конца и без смысла, чтобы невесёлая улыбка снова вышла на каменное это лицо как луна выходит царить. И они пили, пока утренняя звезда не побледнела в небе. Они пили, пока Томми Шелби не уснул на диване обречённым сном человека, который томился много ночей.  
И тогда Алфи отставил стакан, из которого за всю ночь едва пригубил, делая вид. Он отставил стакан и он достал нож. Он достал нож и встал на колени перед фараоном египетским, и прижал лезвие к его красивому горлу.  
Но если кто скажет, что Алфи Соломонс проклятый предатель без совести и готов продать даже родную мать, – спустите собак на этого человека, – он не знал Алфи Соломонса.  
Бог наш свидетель – он хотел зарезать Томми Шелби, как зарезал белоснежного козлёнка в ночь Песах, и его рука не дрожала, и не было в его безумных глазах злобы, только грусть, бесконечная грусть за всех, кто проклят и за всех, кому недолго осталось топтать эту безрадостную землю.  
Вейз мир!

  
Бог был свидетель, и бог вмешался. Он поднял веки Томми невидимой рукой, и Томми увидел Алфи, стоящего над ним, и почувствовал нож у своего горла.  
Томми Шелби не за красивые свои глаза стал королём, не за доброе сердце он стал фараоном египетским. Он был волком, который чуял другого волка в лесу, он был сфинксом и львом. И потому он улыбнулся ясной своей улыбкой, как ребёнок, которому приснился хороший сон. Он улыбнулся и потрепал красивой своей рукой мохнатую щёку Алфи Соломонса, будто трепал породистого коня.  
Он улыбнулся девичьими своими губами, этот цыган Томми, и сказал:  
– Алфи, Алфи. Никогда не меняйся. В моём мире только одно неизменно – ты сволочь. Только на это я могу положиться.  
И Алфи Соломонс убрал нож. Алфи Соломонс убрал нож и склонил свою кудлатую голову, и поцеловал кольцо на мизинце Томми Шелби, фараона Бирмингемского.  
– Если б ты был мне брат, Томми… – сказал Алфи Соломонс, и больше не имел сказать ничего.  
Он поцеловал кольцо и чувствовал, как ладонь цыгана теплеет под кончиками его пальцев. Он надел свою шляпу и вышел туда, где заканчивается ночь.

Алфи вышел. Но он не вышел насовсем.


End file.
